Finding Freedom
by Silent-Mousie
Summary: It's one year after the Battle of Hogwarts and The Golden Trio is rounding up the last of the Death Eaters. They end up tracking Greyback, who is rebuilding his pack, to the small town of Forks only to find that the inhabitants are rather interesting.R&R
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note: This fanfiction will be set after Deathly Hallows following the EWE format for Harry Potter and after Eclipse in the Twilight series. I have read all of the Twilight books but I am not as familiar with them as with the Harry Potter series. Please comment to me if I made an error in regards to the Twilight series because I honestly will not know. In order for the timelines to be blended together correctly, (since I know someone will comment about it) I have decided that for the purposes of this fanfiction that all of the Harry Potter series has been pushed forward about 7 years. This means Harry was born in 1987 not 1980 and Voldemort was defeated in 2005 not 1998. Meaning this is set around 2006_

**Finding Freedom**

**Chapter 1: We'll Never Be Normal**

Hermione sat outside her tent staring into the heavens and looking at the stars as she did almost every night. She shivered slightly at a sudden gust of wind and decided to call it a night. She stood up and checked her wards once more for the night and strolled into her tent. The tent was smaller than the one that she, Harry, and Ron had been using for the horcrux hunt and it was filled with dark detectors. She plopped down on her twin bed after checking her foe glass and stared at the ceiling silently. It had been a year ago today the "Final Battle" had taken place. Even though it had been named final it didn't seem like it was that. The amount of Death Eaters that had fled the country was disconcerting, but in the year that had past the Golden Trio had caught a majority of the convicts with the help of foreign governments and the Order of the Phoenix. The number was down from ninety-eight convicts to a measly three. The problem was now they were left with the most elusive of the runaways: Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood, and Fenir Greyback.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had decided to split up and track each one individually. When they were able to confirm the whereabouts of their assigned convict, they would contact the others and take down the convict together. Ron immediately demanded that he was to track Augustus Rookwood due to the fact that this particular convicted assisted in Fred's demise. Hermione stated she would rather track Dolohov because of the nasty scar he had left her with from the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. Harry decided he would track Greyback and that they were not to make a move on the convicts without each other there. They all knew they were stronger together than separated and they were going to play their advantages. Harry had caught a trail on Greyback surprisingly fast and was now somewhere in Kansas in the United States searching for a definite indication that he was in the area. Ron had tracked down Rookwood to Zimbabwe and was having difficulty getting information from anyone on the elusive Unspeakable. Hermione was trailing Dolohov across Mexico.

Harry was having immense trouble in getting Greyback to stay still long enough to pin point his location and get Hermione and Ron to him. He had almost got him but the full moon was that night and once Hermione and Ron had arrived they decided they should wait until morning. By the time the sun rose Fenrir was gone. Multiple times he had barely slipped from their grasp and it was almost always due to the full moon. Hermione was convinced he was doing it on purpose but the others thought she was giving Greyback too much credit. She knew he was smart, he had to be to be still on the run. Harry's tracking spells just weren't fast or accurate enough to predict so he would have to use Hermione's logic.

Hermione rolled over onto her side and pulled out the wanted poster of Dolohov before shuffling to Greyback's poster. She grimaced at the sight; he really was an unattractive person. That worked to Harry's advantage though since people recognized him immediately. Dolohov was rather plain so he blended into the crowd quite well. She growled and threw the flyer across the room before storming over to her fridge. She opened it roughly and grabbed the bottle of milk. She decided to just drink from the bottle; it wasn't like someone else was going to drink it anyways. She swallowed and placed the bottle back in before slamming the door with a distressed yell. She was so frustrated that she couldn't get anyone to provide any information. She had started tracking him in El Salvador and now she was near the border of the United States in Mexico. It didn't help that she had no idea how he was traveling because it meant she had to travel by foot and ask questions before finding an alternate form of transportation.

Hermione was so irritated she that couldn't find Dolohov. Hermione crawled into bed and stared at her bedside table. She reached for a picture of her parents and choked back a tear. She had returned to Australia a year ago to get her parents only to find that they had adopted a girl only a year younger than her. The girl had long curly brown hair and brown eyes; she looked a lot like Hermione and her name was Hermia. They must have felt something missing from the obliviation. She knew they didn't knowingly hurt her. Hell, they didn't know she existed! She couldn't help but feel replaced and she couldn't bear to share her parents with someone who look so much like herself but she also couldn't rip away that girl's happiness. She went over to Australia to see them every few months just so she could look at them. She should have protected them better because a few months ago she found out the entire family had been brutally murdered. Hermione had suspected Greyback but she had no definite proof. Hermione held the picture close to her chest as she let herself have a moment of weakness. She quickly dried her tears, set her picture down, and turned off the lights when decided to rest before having to travel tomorrow. She hoped Harry and Ron were okay. Well she knew Ron could handle Rookwood, she was more worried about Harry and Greyback.

Harry sat inside his tent wishing he had decided to track anyone other than Greyback. He was such a pain in the ass. He grumbled as he looked at what food he had left, he would have to get food tomorrow. Harry had recently got some information that he should visit Topeka and go to a bookstore called 'The Book Nook.' It sounded like a place Hermione would like. He decided it wouldn't be too far out of the way since he was never going to catch up to that evasive mutt. He wished it wasn't hunting season for his animagus form or he'd be able to travel faster. He faced Tom Riddle and survived he wasn't going risk being shot by some stupid hunter who wanted a six point buck to mount on the wall. He looked over to his cell phone debating whether to call Hermione or Ron. They had decided cell phones would be the best option to communicate since they were seen in the muggle world often during their searches. Ron still hadn't gotten used to the fact he didn't have to yell to be heard, but overall it was affective albeit expensive. Deciding he didn't want to be yelled at, he grabbed the phone and called Hermione she was in the same time zone so she should still be awake.

Hermione cursed as her phone went off and grabbed it off her nightstand grumpily.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mione, how's the hunt going?"

"Terrible, Dolohov is a sneaky one. I think he is obliviating people left and right. I only end up of a trail of people who think they saw someone like him." Hermione sat up and turned on the light in her tent.

"That sounds like a terrible lead to follow." Harry replied cheekily.

"Well what am I supposed to do? There are no other trails at all. It is like he doesn't even exist!" Hermione complained. "And it isn't like you are having much success with the furball, so don't try to tell me what I should or should not follow."

Harry sat up and started playing with his golden snitch he got for Christmas, "woah, Hermione, calm down there. I was just making an observation."

Hermione sighed and rubbed her temple as she started to pace across the room, "I am sorry, Harry. I am just not used to having to look this hard for someone. I mean Ron is closer to catching his target than either of us are to ours. Granted, Ron has gotten really good at tracking but I am just not used to him being better than me at something."

Harry hummed in response as he chased his snitch around the tent, "Well, I have a contact I am supposed to meet up with tomorrow. So that might be useful."

"Really? That must be exciting. I mean you might actually be able to head off Greyback if this is good information. I heard he was trying to make a new pack since his was wiped out in the war." Hermione looked at herself in the mirror of her bathroom and stared at her complexion briefly. "Huh. This air down here is doing wonders for my skin."

"That's nice…" Harry jumped to catch the snitch and succeeded after tripping and falling over with a thud.

"Harry! Are you okay?" Hermione exclaimed with worry.

"Yeah! I caught my snitch in record time!" Harry whooped. "Once this is all over I am going back to play quidditch. I need that back in my life."

"Professionally?" Hermione asked, "I always thought you wanted to be an auror?"

"Well, I think I have fought enough dark wizards to last a lifetime. I can't wait till this is over, I will be able to be normal for once… Free to do what I want and need without worry of people getting hurt… I just want to do something fun and easy, like flying a broom."

"That is neither fun nor easy in my opinion, and there is always going to be people getting hurt, just because we got the really evil jerks doesn't mean there isn't others still out there. And honestly, we'll never be normal." Hermione sniffed.

"Reading loads of books isn't fun at all but obviously you see something in it or else you wouldn't do it so often Miss Bookworm." Harry replied snarkily.

"Oh Ha Ha, come up with something new broom boy." Hermione snapped.

"Hermione, what are you going to do when we are done with this?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled, "I am going to take a long vacation, before applying for the Ministry…you know… the Department for Equality… I'd help werewolves and vampires then move on to others. But first I will try and find the man of my dreams. Maybe tour the world a bit and visit the best libraries muggle and wizarding!"

"Only you would vacation at a library!" Harry laughed before looking over at the picture by his bed thinking quietly, "Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Do you think Ginny will forgive me for leaving again?" Harry asked quietly.

Hermione was silent for moment and thought quietly, "I think that she should have expected that you weren't going to stop until all of the Death Eaters were brought to justice. She was overreacting to you leaving again."

Harry sighed, "I haven't seen her in over 8 months. She refused to see me the last time we were in town."

Hermione frowned, "Harry, I know she still really likes you, she told me. She probably just didn't want to have to see you leave again."

Harry nodded to himself, "She still writes me you know. I get a new letter almost every other day."

Hermione smiled, "You reply right?"

Harry scoffed, "I am not that much of an idiot, of course I do."

Hermione laughed and yawned, "I am going to get to bed. I am going to check out a few of the seedy strip clubs, Dolohov shops for the bottom rung women."

Harry grimaced, "Sounds dirty, don't sit down. I am saying this for your own safety, you know."

Hermione giggled, "Thanks, for the warning, Night Harry. Good luck with the contact, be sure to message me and I'll use the port key if you need me."

"Remind me to worship Kingsley for getting us those port keys that go to each other. I don't think we would survive without them. Oh and be sure to call Ron, he worries about you." Harry spoke.

"Ron isn't allowed to worry about me he has Lavender. I am going to bed goodnight." Hermione said tiredly as she got back in bed and turned off the lights.

"Night Mione… And Mione cut Ron some slack. You broke it off, not him." Harry said before closing the phone rolling over in his bed and turning off the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Freedom**

**Chapter 2: We Are Vegetarian**

Harry was on his way to the bookstore he was told he'd meet the contact. He adjusted the small box in his pocket containing all of his traveling gear and held onto the portkey around his neck just in case. He looked across the street and saw the dingy looking bookstore and frowned. 'Well if that doesn't look like a set up I don't know what would,' Harry thought quietly as he crossed the street. He debated going in for a moment weighing the pros and cons to this. Harry took a deep breath before walking in and looking around. An older woman behind the counter looked up at him and smiled.

"Ah, the book you ordered came in sir! If you would follow me we can retrieve it from the back." She chirped happily. "MARCUS! Get out here and mind the store NOW!" A middle aged man scurried out and sat behind the front desk glaring at the older woman. She looked to Harry again saying, "Well?"

Harry looked behind him confused and pointed to himself. She nodded and motioned for him to come. He placed his hand on his wand and approached her slowly. She smiled and led him to the backroom where a small table was sitting with a foe glass and a sneakascope on top of the tablecloth. She motioned for him to sit as she casted a swift muffilato on the room.

"My name is Moira Cottingham and I know where Greyback is heading," she stated in a hurried tone.

Harry raised his eyebrows, "How do you know mam?"

She looked at him, "We don't have much time, I fear I am not supposed to become involved with your quest."

"What do you mean? We have caught all but three of the death eaters!" Harry exclaimed.

"You may have the Death Eaters but there are still supporters around that you don't even know about, now let me talk!" Harry was reminded of what Hermione had said the night before and nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Greyback was here three days ago asking for a book on some legends of the upper coast of Washington. There is a legend of a pack of spirit guardians that turn into wolves up there and I am positive that he is trying to recruit them to be in his pack by challenging the alpha. I was able to get in touch with some old friends of mine who live in the same area and are acquainted with the magical world. They said you would be welcome to stay in their house and they would assist you as much as they possibly could." Moria looked around, found an empty can of cat food, and set it on the table. "Here is the portkey they are expecting you. You have 2 minutes to decide."

Harry gaped at her and sputtered, "Whoa, wait what! Who are these people? Are they trustworthy? Why are you helping me anyways? And how did you know I would come here? And how do I know you aren't lying?"

Moria smiled, "They are the Cullens… They are very trustworthy… I have a thing against Greyback… I am a seer… and I will give a wizards oath, this is very serious, you cannot let him rebuild a pack. Please decide quickly."

Harry debated for a moment, he could get out of there quickly with the portkey Kingsly gave him if it was a trap and if it wasn't then he would have a fighting chance of catching Greyback. Wait did she say house… He was sold a real bed sounded amazing to him right now. Harry looked at her saying, "Wizard's Oath first." After it was performed Harry grabbed the tin can. "Okay, I'll go. Thank you Ms. Cottingham for everything, and take care."

She nodded her head, "Of course Mr. Potter… And remember, don't judge a book by its cover… Goodbye"

Harry was about to say goodbye when he felt the pull of the port key throwing him across the states. He covered his mouth as he landed outside a large house in the middle of a forest. "Merlin, I'll never get used to that… oh god…" He ran for the trees and became reacquainted with his breakfast.

A small pixie like girl skipped out of the house, "we have more food inside. I knew you would be hungry!"

Harry looked at the girl and studied her momentarily. He did a mental checklist in his head and stumbled backwards as a ray of sunlight hit her face and it shimmered. Hermione warned him about this breed of vampires but her eyes weren't the right color. "Are you… You are a… um…"

She smiled, "I'm Alice and yes you are right but don't worry," she leaned forward and whispered, "We are vegetarians… you know animal hunters not people. Would you like to come inside? Of course you would!" Harry sputtered as she dragged him into the house.

When Harry entered he first noticed there was a man reading a book while leaning against the fireplace with bronze hair with a hint of a smile on his face as he glanced at Harry. Harry nodded in response turning his head to see a woman with long blonde hair staring out the bay windows out over the forest. He then saw two males who looked around his age playing chess. One of them was a bulky brunette with short hair and the other had shoulder length blond hair. When Alice walked past them she simple stated, "Jazz wins," earning a glare from the blonde as the brunette flipped the table they were using. Harry flinched as a rook hit him in the forehead and clattered to the floor. 'Bloody hell, Hermione and Ron are going to kill me for this decision,' Harry thought to himself. He heard the man by the fireplace chuckle. Harry frowned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't mind Edward," Alice said, "he can read minds." Harry immediately thought, 'bugger off' as he looked to the chess pieces on the ground.

Suddenly a woman with brown hair rushed in from what looked like the kitchen. She smiled a warm smile and walked over to him, "You must be Harry Potter; I am Esme Cullen. Would you like something to eat?"

Harry smiled, "Hello, Ms. Cullen, and that sounds great thanks, but um do you guys… ya know eat?"

The large dark haired male with table flipping tendencies chuckled, "Does drinking grizzly blood count as eating?"

"Emmett, you fix that table and chess set now! Oh, Harry, call me Esme please," she said and suddenly she had a plate of cookies in her hands. "Let me introduce you to our family. You see Emmett there and that is his wife Rosalie by the window. You have met Alice here and this is her husband Jasper. Edward is by the fireplace and I am sure Carlisle is around here somewhere."

At that moment a blonde man strolled into the room smiling, "Right here," Carlisle approached Harry and offered his hand shaking it firmly, "You must be Harry. Moria told us about you and your predicament."

"It's not our business," said Rosalie glancing at Harry like he was less than dirt, "why are we getting involved?"

"Rosalie, be polite please," Carlisle warned. "We set up a room for you upstairs, follow me please." Carlisle walked up the stairs and led Harry to a room with three beds. Harry quirked an eyebrow at the room, "Alice said you might have some guests over so we took extra measures just in case," Carlisle explained.

Harry smiled, "You know if I get Hermione here she might never leave, she would be fascinated with the fact you survive on animal blood. She has been writing dissertations on how vampires and werewolves should have equal rights in the wizarding world." Harry pulled out the box in his pocket and enlarged the box pulling out his trunk of clothes and setting them at the foot of his bed.

"She sounds like a respectable young woman to me," Carlisle commented. "Are you going to try and take down this werewolf alone?"

"Oh no, I am planning on contacting Ron and Hermione soon. I am pretty sure this information is reliable since the woman swore on her life. I just know Ron is getting close to his target so I don't wish to distract him. Hermione will come right away I am sure. She hates that her target is intelligent." Harry smiled. "So what can you guys do to help us?"

Carlisle sighed, "Not much more than give information and provide you with shelter I am afraid. The Voltari have rules against us interfering too much with any other race. It is why there weren't very many vampires involved in your recent war. If you would like to contact Hermione we have a phone downstairs."

Harry shook his head, "I'll call her on my cell, thanks. I am sure she would love to talk to you when she arrives though."

Carlisle smiled, "I look forward to it. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Harry nodded as he pulled out his cell and called Hermione.

"Hello? Harry?"

"Hey Hermione, you busy with Dolohov?" Harry looked around the room curiously.

"Not really, I can't find him anywhere and I just got intel that he might be in Argentina now. I am about to trade with you honestly. Ron just called me, he was able to catch Rookwood all by himself. He told me to tell you for him since now he is stuck with paperwork and hearings for the next week or so."

"Really? That's fantastic! I have got a confirmed location as to where Fenrir is headed and I am there now staying with some people who know about magic. He should be here in a few days… maybe a week depending on how much he is hurrying. I think you should come over here so we can catch him together. I know I can't get him by myself."

Harry heard her sigh, "God I am usually so good at tracking. Why is this arse so difficult? What the heck… I'll portkey over in a minute I have to find a place to do it first."

"Oh and Hermione, we are being housed by vampires." Harry said quickly.

"What?"

"Oh, don't worry they are vegetarian!" Harry heard a scoff, "What I meant was that they feed on animals not humans."

"Fascinating! They can live like that? That's incredible, I mean I have studied vampires but they only really have information on the elite coven. I will be over soon! Bye Harry!" She shut the phone quickly, called Ron, and found a place to portkey within 3 minutes.

Harry stared at his phone and closed it shaking his head before taking his sneakoscope and foe glass out and putting them on his nightstand. He plopped on his bed and stared at the ceiling when he heard someone in the doorway. He looked up to see Emmett standing there and he propped himself up on his arms.

"So I hear you can do Hocus Pocus or whatever." Emmett stated leaning against the frame of the door.

Harry smirked, "I guess you could call it that."

Emmett smirked, "what all can you do?"

"What would you like to see? Basic magic? Advanced charms? Hexes?"

Emmett grinned, "Charms sound cool!"

Harry heard a whooshing noise, "Duck Emmett." Emmett dropped as he saw a pretty girl appear out of nowhere and land on top Harry on the bed.

"That's a cool trick can you teach me that one?" Emmett commented.

* * *

><p><em>I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I try to PM every reviewer back but since a couple have that disabled I will reply at the end of each chapter to them.<em>

_sasusaku-fan: Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it! I should be updating every Wednesday, so you don't have to wait too long in between updates. I can't wait to hear from you again... ~ Mousie_

_To all followers of the story: I will not hold my chapters hostage for reviews and I will try to update every Wednesday but I do really appreciate any reviews, good or bad. If I start getting sluggish in my updates it usually is because I am not sure if I am going in the right direction for the story. Any and all reviews, including flames, are welcome but if you do flame please have a constructive way of saying it._

_Thank you! _

_~Mousie~  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Freedom**

**Chapter 3: Instant Mates**

Hermione opened her eyes to see that she had landed on top of Harry. She immediately launched into a tirade of questions. She had never met a 'vegetarian' vampire before. "Hi, Harry! Ron should be here in about 15 minutes. Where are the vampires? Are they here? Who is there leader? What do they do? What kind of animals do they eat? What type of hunting style do they use, packs? Solo?"

Harry covered her mouth groaning, "Shut up and get off me," and pointed to the door.

"We are here… Carlisle… I go to school… Grizzlies are tasty… we goes as a pack but we kill solo… and who are you?" Emmett smiled.

Hermione stood up quickly and dusted herself off. She smiled to the large man and walked up to him with her hand extended to shake his hand, "I'm Hermione Granger." She tried to peek around his form, "Where are the others?"

Emmett smiled and shook her hand gently. "I'm Emmett Cullen, pleased to meet you, and everyone is downstairs right now."

Hermione looked scandalized as she glanced back at Harry curled on his bed. "Harry! Get up and get downstairs now. You are being exceedingly rude!" Hermione snipped.

Harry opened his eyes and groaned as he got out of the bed. "Mione, I haven't slept in a proper bed in ages…"

Hermione glanced at him, "Did you even say thank you to everyone? Or just to one of them?" She waited for the response and the look on Harry's face was confirmation, "Downstairs now before I hex you down. Mr. Cullen, if you would lead the way. I am sure they are busy trying to not listen downstairs."

Emmett raised his eyebrows, "Just Emmett is fine, and they are used to trying to ignore things." He turned and went down the stairs followed by a delighted Hermione and less than happy Harry. Emmett strolled over to Rosalie and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he led the witch and wizard downstairs. Harry glared at Hermione as he got down the stairs and he leaned against a wall.

"This one has so many questions and she thinks really loud," complained Edward as he shut his book.

Harry laughed at Hermione's surprised expression, "He can read minds Hermione."

Hermione's eyes lit up and she used occulumency to close her mind to him, "Oh sorry about that! I know my mind can be rather loud. This is fascinating! You have special abilities? Do all of you have them?" She watched their surprised expressions, "Oh forgive me, where are my manners, I am Hermione Granger, but I am sure you heard me upstairs."

Carlisle stepped forward and extended his hand, "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen, welcome to our home."

"A doctor! How do you do it? It must be incredibly hard, are you ever afraid that you might slip up? I am writing a dissertation on how Vampires should be allowed equal rights in the wizarding world. It is one of the first things I plan to work on if I get the job that is." Hermione stared with amazed eyes. Harry just rolled his and thought, 'After your stupid vacation in a library… I knew I shouldn't have brought her, she is going to pester them the entire time.'

Harry heard laughter from across the room and glanced at Edward and thought, 'Sorry, I haven't mastered closing my mind off yet, you are going to have to deal with it until I do.' Edward nodded showing that he was used to it.

Carlisle smiled at Hermione, "Really! You are going to work for the ministry? I heard that is was rather corrupt during the war. Well, I haven't been following the war too closely though…" Esme cleared her throat and stared at Carlisle. Carlisle smiled, "Sorry, I am sure you have many questions but first let me introduce you properly. Then we can talk about your reason for being here."

After everyone was formally introduced and thanked for the hospitality. Hermione and Harry were asked to sit in the study with the family. Harry decided to look at the pictures around the room letting Hermione explain; she was better at explaining than he was. Hermione asked, "What exactly do you all know about Greyback?"

Carlisle looked up saying, "We know that he is a werewolf wanting to build a new pack, and there happens to be a pack right down the street from us. We don't get along and our treaty is very fragile so I don't advise on going on their property if they know you are staying with us. I am sure someone can show you the borders soon enough. I would like to stress that we cannot become very involved with your affairs due to the strict rules of the Voltari. We do not wish to invoke their wrath."

Harry growled as Hermione cursed loudly, "The whole lot of them are just rude. I went to discuss a way of getting them equal rights once and they slighted me because I am also trying to get equal rights for werewolves as well. That group is sneaky, underhanded, and manipulative, if they wanted to off anyone they would find a way to justify it."

Esme gasped, "You saw the Voltari? And they didn't kill you?"

Harry snorted, "They tried until they realized they'd have a huge war on their hands if they killed the saviors of the wizarding world. Good thing Hermione is fast at protection charms."

Suddenly a whooshing noise was heard and Hermione sighed, "duck Harry" Harry dropped to the ground as Ron appeared falling. Hermione pulled her wand and slowed his fall giving Ron time to land on his feet.

"What did I miss? Harry, mate, get off the floor it's rude." Ron helped Harry to his feet and gave him a quick hug. "Can't stay for long, I have another hearing tomorrow."

"Congratulations, on catching Rookwood. We were talking about the pack of werewolves nearby that Greyback wants to recruit." Harry smiled.

"Werewolves! Where are some vampires when you need them? Right mate?" Ron laughed.

Hermione gestured to the entire room expectantly, "Ron!"

Ron looked around in realization, "Oh… Sorry… Hey but why don't they have the creepy Voltra eyes or whatever."

Hermione sighed loudly, "It is Voltari, and they have gold eyes because they survive on animals like grizzly bears."

Ron smiled, "you eat bears?" Emmett nodded in response, "Wicked!"

Hermione waved him off, "Back to the topic… Do you think we should warn the pack just in case? Or would they not be receptive to anyone? I would hate for them to be caught on the full moon unaware."

Jasper spoke up at this time, "They aren't really werewolves, they are more like shapeshifters with only one form, a giant wolf about the size of a pony. They can change at will and they don't have to change on the full moon."

Hermione wrinkled her brow and looked to Harry and Ron's face became serious, "That would be extremely dangerous is Fenrir was able to become alpha over them." She looked to the Cullens, "You see Greyback is a natural werewolf and the Alpha of packs can change at any given time. If he challenged their Alpha he would most likely win since he can shift to a bi-pedal stance as well as on all fours. He would have an extreme advantage. And if he did win the pack would have to phase and attack when he commanded. This cannot be allowed, Greyback is the most savage werewolf ever recorded, he would tear the pack apart. Would the pack listen to you, Carlisle?"

Carlisle sighed, "Probably not, they would most likely become offended if we addressed them regarding their safety. We worked with them recently and they were okay with that, but when they heard Bella might be turned after her marriage to Edward. They weren't very pleased. They would probably just growl at us until we left and not even try to hear what we said. We have wanted to amend our treaty so we can turn Bella without a fight but they are ignoring our requests." Hermione looked at Edward surprised opening her mind thinking, 'Congratulations'

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Oy, Mione you should tell them."

She broke her eye contact with Edward abruptly. "What, me? Why?" Hermione stuttered in surprise.

"Well, if they are like wolf animagi, you can pop into your form and you guys can be instant mates!" Ron explained.

Rosalie snorted loudly at the term instant mates. When she received the questioning glances she simply said, "Reminds me of imprinting." To which the rest of the Cullens chuckled.

Edward smiled to the wizards, "I'll explain later."

Harry nodded at Hermione continuing, "Your animagus form is closest to theirs, Ron has a good point."

"Not in SIZE! They might step on me and squish me if they are the size of ponies!" Hermione squealed. "Ron would be closer in size! I mean if they attack him, he would have a fighting chance!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "We know you transform smoothly, hell you can do it while running and you are a witch aren't you, a quick stupefy and bam they are down. What's the big deal?" Ron glanced to Jasper, "I am assuming you lot have a boundary line in accordance with the treaty?"

Jasper nodded his head, "We aren't allowed to set foot on each other's land. They also can tell if one of us is very close to the line and one of them shows up almost immediately. I can show you it if you would like."

Ron nodded, "Well Hermione we just walk down to that line with one of the Cullens and stay on the right side. I am sure they will show. Plus they probably have never seen our kind of magic. When you turn into your little cute fox form or whatever it is they might shit a brick or something, since you aren't one of them."

Hermione smacked Ron on the arm, "It is a Maned Wolf, not a fox, thank you and I am sorry but we can't all be African Lions, Ron." She sat on a chair, "This idea might work, granted we don't want to threaten so only one of us should go, along with an escort that will trigger the boundary line of the pack."

"I think all three of us should go, I mean Carlisle you said the treaty was fragile, what's to stop them from attacking Hermione even if she isn't on their side?" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione huffed, "You don't think I could take care of myself, Harry?"

Ron stepped in between the two of them, "He isn't saying that, he is just worried. With good reason because we don't know these people… wolves… shapeshifters… whatever they are! So I think that one of the Cullens, and you and Harry should go together since I need to get back for the hearing. Harry just stays human the entire time so they don't get too antsy. I mean all you need to do is get their attention to listen for a second."

Emmett had had enough, "I want to see you guys do some magic."

The trio stopped their arguing and looked to the man before looking at each other. Harry stepped forward, "What would you like to see?"

"Let's see these animagoos you keep going on about!" Emmett smirked.

Ron started backing up before Hermione shoved him, "Not in the house! Go outside!"

Ron growled at her as they entire group went outside. Ron checked around, "No muggles about here right?"

Rosalie lifted her head and smelled the air, "Not for miles"

Hermione smiled, "alright! All together now! Three, Two, One!" At the end of the countdown Ron, Harry, and Hermione transformed into their forms. Ron shook out his mane as an African lion and padded his way around the yard. Harry's stag form stomped his hoof on the ground a few times before stepping towards Alice. Hermione ran around Ron's form quickly in her Maned Wolf form before running back to the Cullens and sitting in front of Carlisle and Esme. Ron stretched in the grass and trotted over to Emmett before lying on the ground closing his massive eyes.

Alice giggled and clapped while Jasper held her smiling.

Emmett smiled and touched Ron's mane, "Cool!"

Rosalie had a poker face, "it is slightly amusing."

Edward smirked at Hermione, "Interesting, you don't smell bad as a wolf."

Alice looked up, "Bella is coming! She will be here in about 2 hour so if you guys wanted to discuss magic we should do it now and get the hocus pocus hidden!"

Hermione popped up and changed back brushing herself off. Ron just transformed still lying on the ground; he crossed his hands behind his head and opened one of his eyes. Harry popped back to his normal self and sat on the grass next to Ron before asking about his plans on going back for the trial.

"I have to leave soon, but I'll be back as soon as possible. Be sure to keep me filled in on the details. I should be back sometime tomorrow or the next day. You know this trial is pretty open close. Rookwood admitted to his crimes and I think he is getting a bit warped in the head." Ron stretched and stood up walking towards the house. "I should get going now, because I have to meet up with Lavender and I'm no good at playing muggle… Bye guys."

"Ron!" Harry grabbed his arm, "Tell… Tell your sister hello for me, okay?" Harry stated

Ron looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Okay but make up your mind Harry and stop jerking her around. See ya, Mione. Oh and get that Alice girl to dress you, she has some nice looking clothes, maybe you can score a wolf," Ron laughed and dodged a couple of hexes shot by Hermione. Ron walked into the house and activated his portkey to go back to England.

Hermione frowned at Ron and thought, 'that is why I broke up with you, Ron. You depended too much on appearances and put too much pressure on me to do the same.'

Edward looked at her, "You are thinking loud."

Hermione nodded and closed her mind again, "Sorry. So your fiancée is coming over? She knows what you are? What is she like?"

Edward nodded, "Yeah, she knows. She is very sweet as well as stubborn and I think she is very smart."

Rosalie snorted, "She is an idiot."

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded before turning to Harry and Hermione, "Come on everyone get inside. Would you like something to eat before you guys go pushing on borderlines?"

Hermione smiled and nodded following Esme inside with Harry close behind her.

* * *

><p><em>Time to thank reviewers who I can't get in contact with!<br>_

_HPfan91: Thanks for reviewing and I am glad you like it! Hopefully I will be able to decide who Hermione will be paired with soon. I have a few ideas and I am working on them now. I hope to hear from you again soon!_

_~Mousie_

_Another thanks to: skydancer2ooo, cjewellm, sasuku-fanXD, Gina619, stranger12, and TaiyoukaiMars  
><em>

_Alright guys next chapter will be up next week! Hope to hear from you soon! I will be putting a poll up for who Hermione should be paired with... Please Review! YAY!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding Freedom**

**Chapter 4: Edward's Stupid Human**

After Harry and Hermione had eaten lunch, Harry had excused himself to take a nap. Hermione stood up and flicked her wand at the dirty dishes cleaning them and guiding them to their shelves when Esme tried to clean up.

Hermione smiled, "So I noticed some of you have special abilities. Do you all have them?"

Esme shook her head, "Special abilities are very rare, only three of us have special abilities. Edward can read minds, Alice can tell the future, and Jasper can manipulate feelings."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at Jasper's power, "What like pathokinesis?"

Esme smiled, "Exactly like that. It comes in handy when there are aggressive beings around."

Carlisle walked into the kitchen and smiled, "Hermione, I would love it if we could talk some more, if you would please join me in my study." Hermione smiled and followed him into his study taking a seat on one of the plush chairs inside. "I wanted to talk to you because I was wondering why teenagers are tracking down criminals. What exactly happened in this recent war?"

Hermione smirked, "Should we call everyone in here if they want to hear it?"

Carlisle chuckled, "They are already listening I am sure."

She smiled, "Well they are welcome to come in if they like." Hermione blinked only to re-open her eyes seeing Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme already in the room. She jumped and laughed, "Sorry I wasn't expecting you that quickly."

Emmett laughed, "Don't worry everyone in the house is listening but Alice is choosing clothes for you right now and Edward is primping for his gal pal."

Hermione smiled, "How much does she know about magical beings? I mean I am sure she knows about the wolves if she knows about you, but have you filled her in on wizards as well?"

Esme shrugged, "That's a question for Edward."

Hermione nodded and began filling in the vampires on the war they had heard next to nothing about.

After the shortened version of the war, which still took an hour to explain, Emmett looked at her shocked, "So why are you guys rounding up death eaters and not this Ministry?"

Hermione frowned, "Well protocol for the ministries of each country is all different. In the American Ministry all foreign aurors must go through an evaluation before tracking any criminal in American jurisdiction. The Death Eaters were using this to their advantage and jumping from country to country. The new Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt simply hinted at being bounty hunters instead."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows, "Bounty hunters? Are they not required to check in with the ministries?"

Hermione nodded, "All ministries acknowledge bounty hunters licenses. Aurors are strictly for each ministry and they have different requirements for each ministry. Bounty hunters have the same requirements everywhere making them able to hunt faster. When my friends and I discovered this we had everyone who might have the slightest inclination in helping us register as bounty hunters. The only requirement for being a bounty hunter is that you have completed your N.E.W.T.S. Harry, Ron, and I all took them right after we finished the war so that was no problem. We were asked to join the auror team but we refused after the Minister hinted we should chase down the rest. Also by not being part of a ministry we are allowed to do… well… things the auror squad isn't supposed to do."

Jasper smirked, "I get it… You are allowed to use dark magic and unnecessary force for capturing criminals because you aren't government officials?"

"Well actually only one of our friends, if you could call him that, Draco Malfoy really uses it and he is back in England right now. He is more an ally than a friend, he and Ron cannot stand each other so we tend to keep them separated. He has a vendetta against Death Eaters since his father was one. He was forced into joining them and he is extremely knowledgeable in the Dark Arts." Hermione looked down, "I hope this doesn't change your mind about us staying with you."

Carlisle snapped his head up, "Of course not! Just don't let this ally of yours get too absorbed in it. How many friends do you have registered?"

Hermione smiled, "Well there is Harry, Ron, Neville, Lavender, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Draco, and I who have the licenses. Luna and Ron's siblings Ginny and George just got their results for their N.E.W.T.S. so they should be getting their licenses soon."

"I am not sure we have that many beds for you all," Esme mused, "but we can get more no problem."

"Oh not all of them will be coming over unless something really bad happens. We are assuming the Fenrir Greyback has a very small pack right now because finding werewolves that he can tolerate without killing is rare. I believe that the only reason he has a pack is because since he would be Alpha he would be able to change at will into his werewolf form. Our friends who would come to help bring him in would be people he personally insulted. Bill and Lavender were both scarred by him so I am sure they will both be here. Fleur is married to Bill so she would come along and of course Ron, Harry, and I will be here so that is six. We can set up one of the tents we have in your backyard if that is okay. They are magically expanding so there will be plenty of room out there for all of them."

Carlisle nodded, "When would you like to go talk to the pack and who would you like to take with you?"

Hermione smiled, "I'd actually like to speak to them as soon as possible. I was planning on taking Harry and yourself, Carlisle but now that I know Jasper can calm people down I figure that he might be the best vampire to show us to the wolves."

Rosalie snorted, "Yeah and they like him more than anyone else here since he taught them how to take down newborn vampires more efficiently." Hermione stared at her confused and Rosalie explained, "There was a pack of newborns that were infringing on our territory and killing randomly trying to get to Edward's stupid human."

"I assume newborns are just bloodthirsty and very strong due to the amount of human blood in their system. It makes sense that a pack of them would have to be put down." Hermione thought for a moment, "You don't like humans much do you?"

Rosalie huffed and turned her head away, "I don't like people who don't think about the consequences of being a vampire before begging to become one."

Hermione looked up, "She is begging to become one? I mean no offense, but it isn't anywhere near my 'to do' list in my life… I mean you can't have kids. Did she think that through?" The room was deathly silent as Hermione turned to see Edward in the doorway, "Are you really going to turn her? Have you spoken with her about all the prejudices she would face in every world other than the vampire world? And even in the vampire world I am sure you have problems because you insist on eating animals!"

Edward stared at her intensely, "We have never spoken about the magical world with her, and she knows about what a vegetarian vampire lifestyle entails."

Alice was suddenly appeared in the room, "She doesn't need to know about the magical world because we don't involve ourselves in it."

Hermione stood up, "You can't completely leave out the magical world in your explanation. I mean you all might not be involved in it often but the crack down on what the ministries consider to be 'creatures' could affect you. Vampires aren't even allowed in Iceland or Sweden with the punishment of death if they are! During the war, Dolores Umbridge in the English Ministry was able to force all vampires in England to live on compounds and if they stepped out of line they would be killed. Granted all of those laws have been revoked but you can't just leave the wizarding world out of your explanation to her! She needs to know that many wizards will not tolerate your presence and that there still are vampire hunters."

Edward glared saying, "The Voltari handle vampire problems not wizards."

Hermione scoffed, "And what a wonderful job they do! The Voltari contacts the Ministries at least once every 2 months giving a list of vampires that could be dangerous. That doesn't mean they are but it gives the ministries jurisdiction to kill vampires if they step one toe out of line. I guess they handle some problems by sending wizards out to do the dirty work." Hermione looked up and the only sound she could hear was her breathing, everyone else had frozen staring at her with wide eyes.

Carlisle spoke up shocked, "When did this start happening?"

Hermione noticed every vampire in the room looked extremely uneasy, "It had been going on for the past ten years I believe." She sighed saying, "Not all wizards think like that you know. I know me and my friends don't think that way. I don't mean to be negative but you have to tell her… Once I finish rounding up Death Eaters I am applying to the Ministry to try and gain equality for Vampires and Werewolves."

The sound of a truck pulling up cut her off and Edward looked to her, "That is Bella, don't you dare breathe a word about magic to her until I tell her first. You are right she should know but I didn't think it was crucial until this new information was said. Thank you for telling me." With that said Edward was gone and Hermione heard the engine cut off.

Hermione slumped in her seat and took a deep breath before standing up, "We can finish this conversation later. I am going to go wake up Harry. Jasper if you could pull out a map of the Forks area I would appreciate it so you could show me all of the boundaries." Hermione walked upstairs and woke up Harry. "Harry we are going to the boundary line soon. Get up. Oh yeah there is a muggle in the house so no magic until after we leave. In fact, don't talk to her until Edward says we can."

Harry rolled over and looked at her, "Mmm five more minutes please."

Hermione sighed grabbing some books on werewolves and one on the wizarding war as well as a small pensive shrinking them into a bag she was carrying, "Get up now or I will stab your snitch with a ballasik fang."

Harry groaned, sat up abruptly, and glared, "I am going to change, so I'll meet you downstairs" Hermione smiled triumphantly at him and he threw a shoe at her that she dodged as she left the room.

When Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs Jasper had a map on the coffee table of the living room and Edward was entering with Bella. Hermione glared at Edward thinking, 'tell her soon.'

Edward growled, "Mind your own business."

Bella looked at Hermione, "Who is she?"

Edward turned back to Bella, "That is Hermione she is just a friend of Carlisle, she is visiting for a little while. Hermione this is Bella Swan" Bella looked at him confused, "She knows about our… condition."

Bella nodded and walked up to Hermione looking in her eyes, "You aren't a vampire yourself so I assume you must be trustworthy for you to know."

Hermione nodded, "I would never expose them, and I want to congratulate you on your recent engagement. Are you having a large wedding?"

Alice skipped in, "Of course they are!"

Hermione laughed at the look of dread on Bella's face at Alice's statement, "Looks like you don't get a choice in the matter, Miss Swan. I am sure Edward wants to talk to you to himself so I am sure I will talk to you later." Hermione cast a glance at Edward, while walking over to Jasper and opened her mind to Edward, 'and you better talk to her now or I definitely will be speaking to her later.'

Edward led Bella up the stairs as Harry trotted down the stairs past Bella and nodded to her muttering a quick, "hi" before joining Hermione and Jasper on the sofa. Bella looked at the two newcomers strangely before shaking her head and following Edward up the stairs into his room.

Once Bella was upstairs Hermione cast a silencing charm around the three of them and turned back to Harry and Jasper nodding for him to begin. Jasper cleared his throat and began pointing out the boundary lines. She listened quietly and nodded as he showed one on a river.

Harry spoke up, "Whose property is the actual river?"

Jasper looked up, "well it is a river… We both can go in it without any problems from one another."

Harry nodded, "Hermione we can create a platform over the river and have the meeting there. I mean I am not sure if they would want to step on the Cullen's land and I am positive that I don't want you on their land without us."

"The Alpha, Sam Uley, usually has two wolves running patrol all the time so you will have to request for the Alpha. I recommend you request he only brings himself and the two who were running patrol. He can get them to keep quiet about it if you don't want the entire pack involved," Jasper advised.

Hermione nodded, "Well, let's get going. We need to first inform him of what is going on, then we can start planning."

Jasper nodded, "Meet me across that stream right there and I will lead you to the edge of the boundary after I fill Carlisle in… That charm might have blocked his ability to hear us," he then folded the map and left put it away.

Hermione and Harry walked outside and strolled over to the stream where they used the stepping stones to get across. Suddenly Jasper was standing next to Harry making Harry jump.

"Blimey, will you warn a guy!" Harry protested.

Hermione smiled, "Once we get out of view from the house we can transform and travel a bit faster," Hermione nodded at Jasper, "not as fast as you, mind you, but faster than walking." Jasper smiled and led the wizards away from the home and deeper into the woods where they were allowed to transform freely. It only took them a few minutes to reach the boundary and once they got there Hermione and Harry transformed back to humans and waited. Jasper looked to them and waded into the river crossing it swiftly. Jasper stood in the water on the other side of the river.

"Should you be getting that close to the boundary line, Jasper?" Hermione called out worried.

"Yeah, we don't want your head bitten off!" Harry chuckled.

Hermione smacked Harry on the arm, "Don't be a twit!"

Jasper smiled and walked back to them, "I needed to push the boundary to get them over here. I may have pushed a little harder than necessary, but it doesn't matter. I was still on neutral ground."

Hermione smiled and dried Jasper's clothes with a flick of her wand earning a smile and a swift nod from Jasper.

"Thank you, Miss Hermione."

Hermione smiled and giggled before looking to Harry's rolling eyes, "Take notes, Harry; you could learn something by picking up some manners."

Within 3 minutes they heard the pounding of heavy paws on the ground and Jasper took a step back as two large wolves bounded into view growling menacingly at Jasper. A large chocolate brown wolf was glancing from her and Harry to Jasper and growling at Jasper. The other wolf was grey with black spots and wasn't quite as large as the other and it was pacing on their side of the river conflicted with what was happening. Hermione tried to speak to them and they just grew more agitated as she stepped closer to Jasper.

Jasper rolled his eyes and looked at her, "Just do it."

"Oh for Heaven's sake!" Hermione exclaimed changing into her wolf form and growling loudly at the two much larger wolves. The two wolves stopped immediately and stared at her quietly as she changed back. "Now that I have your attention and you are minding you manners, bring me your Alpha, Sam Uley. You may come back with him but if I see more than three of you when you bring him…" Harry drew his wand and shot a stunner at a squirrel above them slowing it as it fell to the ground. The two wolves stared at the squirrel and sniffed it. Harry then casted a counter charm and the squirrel scurried off.

Hermione smiled, "Please be quick about it and keep it quiet." The wolves nodded and turned around heading back to La Push.

Jasper looked at them, "Well, that was interesting."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry I was late in posting! My internet went out today and I just got it back! I want to thank all of my reviewers once again and I hope to hear from you all again. Also don't forget the poll to help decide who Hermione ends up with! I'll be back next week and please please please review!<em>

_~Mousie_


	5. Chapter 5

_I got a bit confused in the colors of the wolf forms. I am clarifying now that the wolf that I said was reddish in the last chapter is now actually chocolate so it isn't Jake if you guys were expecting him... Sorry! _

_IMPORTANT NOTE: This chapter has some graphic imagery in it. This is one of the reasons that this fic is rated M. You have been warned… _

**Finding Freedom**

**Chapter 5: Will You Trust Me?**

As Hermione watched the wolves run off, she turned to Harry and Jasper. She shifted her weight on her feet and asked, "Did that seem too aggressive?"

Jasper chuckled, "The stunning of the squirrel was a bit much, but other than that it was fine."

Harry shrugged and started transfiguring a platform over the river with a small table and chairs on it. "If I see more than three wolves I am going to be so angry."

Hermione sighed and checked that the platform was secure before stepping up on it and sitting in a chair. "Now we wait."

Quil and Embry ran as fast as they could to Sam's house howling before their Alpha came out of the house with Paul and Jared.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked boredly.

Quil and Embry changed to their human forms not bothering to pull their shorts on since they were going to change right back. "We need you to come with us, _now._" When Paul and Jared started to reach for their buttons Quil stopped them, "No! Just Sam… It has something to do with the leeches…" Sam nodded, motioning for Paul and Jared to stay. Paul looked thoroughly pissed as Sam walked with Embry and Quil to speak privately.

Embry whispered quietly, "Sam you gotta see her… She phased with her clothes on and they didn't rip off and he zapped a squirrel with something. She said to keep it quiet so only the three of us could go, but Sam I haven't seen anything like this. We have to go now."

Sam thought for a moment and nodded before stripping and phasing to follow Embry who had just phased and ran ahead.

When Quil relayed all of the memories of what had happened Sam was completely puzzled. He didn't know what to make of her. Her stance was not threatening but everything she said contained a warning that she was not to be taken lightly. As they approached the place where Embry and Quil met her, Sam noticed that a platform had been constructed over the river. The girl was sitting at a table on the platform with the male who zapped the squirrel standing directly behind her chair, with Jasper remained on the opposite side of the river.

She stood up and bowed her head in respect to him. "Sam Uley, it is an honor to meet you. If you could please turn back to your human form along with your comrades I would appreciate it."

Sam thought about it for a second before phasing right in front of her, causing her to turn red and cover her eyes.

"Oh goodness, I am sorry! I didn't know!" She turned to Jasper who raised his hands in surrender as she scowled at him. Quil, Embry, and Sam all got dressed as she was busy scolding Jasper. The man next to her laughed loudly at her reaction doubling over and she pushed him off the platform into the river, "Stop laughing, Harry!"

Harry got out of the water and continued to laugh at her, "Totally worth it!" He then drew a piece of wood out from his sleeve and sparks shot out of it drying his clothes instantly.

She turned around shyly and looked at the shorts they had, "Mr. Uley, I assume your clothes rip when you transform."

Sam raised his head sizing her up as he, Quil, and Embry stepped onto the platform across the table from her. "Just call me Sam please…. We call it phasing and you are right they rip."

"Alright, Sam," The girl raised her stick and aimed them at the shorts. Sparks shot out of the tip landing on Embry's denim cut-offs as he freaked out and started swearing like a sailor. "Try phasing now."

Embry looked to Sam who nodded. Embry got off the platform and phased into his wolf form and back to his human form surprised the pants were still intact. Sam raised his eyebrow and looked at the smiling girl. "You know my name. Who are you and what are you doing with the leeches?"

She glared at him, "Leech isn't a very polite term, please refrain from using it. I am Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter, and I am sure you know Jasper. We are here to warn you of a true werewolf coming into the area. Please sit." She sat down and waited for the shapeshifters to take their seats. "As you see Harry and I are wizards."

Embry scoffed, "Really?"

Sam silenced him, "Cut it out. As you already seem to know I am Sam, this one is Quil, and this smart-ass is Embry. Why are you warning us?"

Hermione pulled out her bag and withdrew the two books she had placed inside. She resized the book on werewolves and opened the book to a picture of one. "This is a true werewolf. They change only during the full moon unless they are an alpha in which they can transform anytime. They can switch from two legs to four legs and are extremely dangerous when they change, because they possess no human thought when changed… just animal instincts." Hermione watched as Sam took this information in staring at the picture.

Harry stepped forward, "We received some information that the true werewolf, named Fenrir Greyback, was trying to rebuild a pack after he lost them in the recent wizarding war. He had heard of your pack… and that you can change at will. We believe he is headed here to challenge the Alpha." Harry pointed at Sam, "That's you. In true werewolf challenges only the alphas fight. Since he has the advantage of being a wizard as well as being able to switch and run on two feet we fear he would be able to take you on and win your pack. Fenrir never fights fair… he would cheat."

Hermione nodded and continued, "We have come to capture him and take him back to England to be tried for 43 counts of murder, 34 attempted murders, 127 assaults, 13 attempted rapes and 22 rapes." Hermione watched Sam's eyes harden at the list. "I knew I should bring proof but I am not sure since you do not understand wizarding evidence if you will accept it." She pulled out the pensive and pointed her wand at the surface until four silver slivers floated to the top. "This is a pensive. It contains memories and displays them for you to see. It is kind of like T.V. only much more realistic. I must let you know that these are very gruesome and that these things have already happened and cannot be changed. Sam if you take my hand may I show you the witness accounts. Will you trust me?"

Sam looked to his pack-members that were present and nodded to them, "You two stay here and make sure nothing happens with the leech." Quil and Embry nodded and glared at Jasper. Sam then reached for Hermione's hand.

Hermione smiled as she reached into the pensive and they fell into it together. Sam heard his pack mates protesting and he heard Harry explaining. Suddenly all of that faded and he was standing in a castle next to Hermione still grasping her hand.

He heard a feral growl as a large man approached a red headed wizard who was frantically muttering what he assumed were spells, "That is Fenrir Greyback and the red head is Bill Weasley. Don't let go of my hand."

Sam nodded as he watched Greyback and Bill duel. A woman ran in fighting her way towards Bill, "That is Bill's fiancée, Fleur," Hermione said quietly. Greyback smiled at the blond and shot a spell at her, watching Bill break his defensive stance. This distraction was enough as Greyback lunged in human form, tearing his clawed hand down the face of the red head and biting Bill's arm viciously. Blood flowed from the wounds as the red head collapsed onto the stone floor. The long-haired blond witch shot off curses at Greyback and chased him off as she screamed the man's name and sobbed. She levitated the man and ran off with him, screaming for him to wake up.

Hermione looked to Sam, "The next one is a bit more graphic."

The area around him became misty and reformed into a forest. He saw the figure of Hermione, Harry, and another red head running through the forest being chased down by three men, one of them being Greyback. "The red head is Ron," Hermione stated, "The ones chasing us are called snatchers. They torture people and turn them into their evil bosses." Greyback tackled Hermione as the other caught Harry and Ron. He pinned her to the ground and growled as she screamed struggling to get away. The scene shot forward to a house where a crazed curly haired woman pushed Hermione into Fenrir, while the two boys were dragged into the cellar yelling.

"Hold the mudblood, Greyback!" The woman cackled.

Greyback squeezed Hermione and laughed, "with pleasure."

The woman threw a spell at Hermione and the screams that came from Hermione were blood curdling. Sam stared at the torture scene and watched as the Hermione in the memory stood strong for so long… even after being carved into with a knife. Greyback threw the girl into a wall and held her against it growling.

"She looks delicious," he snarled, "for a mudblood."

The memory Hermione screamed and cried, "Help me!"

As Sam tried to move forward, he felt the hand he was holding tighten, "It has already happened; you can't help now." Sam looked to the girl next to him and nodded as he saw an escape being hatched by a funny looking creature. "That's Dobby, he gave his life rescuing us."'

Sam watched as the mansion disappeared and the castle came back into focus.

They were back in the castle again and following a girl with long, honey-brown hair running away from Greyback. "That is Lavender Brown," Hermione whispered. Hermione turned her head as Lavender stumbled and was grabbed by the edge of her cloak and was ripped back to Greyback. Lavender Brown screamed as the man with wolfish features tore at the robes and clothes leaving the girl exposed. The girl kicked at him and tried to scramble away only to be caught by his claws ripping across her abdomen. She cried out in pain as she was pinned down and lost all the fight in her. The girl was almost naked when a large blast of light threw Greyback off of her and into a wall.

"Lavender! Bloody hell!" Ron ran over and covered her in his outer robe and picked her up running off with her.

The scene faded once again and they were left in a mist. Suddenly a quiet neighborhood was around them and a young girl was walking down the street with her headphones on. Hermione looked up at Sam, "this next one is hard for me to watch so I may turn my head. Just say when you have seen enough."

The young girl walked down the street with her music blasting from her headphones. Greyback stunned the girl and she collapsed on the pavement. He picked her up and ran into the forest with her. When they reached a clearing he woke her up and she screamed.

The girl sobbed trying to ask questions, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"We are going to play a game," he snarled, "if you can out run me I won't kill you."

It only took an instant for the girl to realize her situation. She stood up and ran as fast as she could. She turned around and couldn't see him anywhere. She cried in relief until she saw him running extremely fast at her. She picked up her pace and screamed for help. She turned her head to see him gaining fast. As she looked back she tripped on a root and went flying in the air before landing on her wrist with a loud crack. She screamed and clutched her arm as a shadow towered over her in the fading light.

She gazed up as Fenrir gave a disturbing grin, "You lose." Fenrir backhanded her as she tried to stand making her stumble into a tree. She cradled her arm as she tried to get away. He gripped her injured arm and twisted it roughly making her screech in distress and fall to the ground. Fenrir flexed his hand as he swiped across her stomach and proceeded to tear out her entrails as she screamed in agony. He used her intestines to tie her hands to a gnarled root. She began to go into shock as he ripped her shorts off easily. He bit her shoulder viciously and blood seeped from the wound into his mouth as he began to reach for her underwear.

Suddenly a figure ran into Fenrir and knocked him off as spells were shot by three others. A man with sandy blonde hair and multiple scars ran over to the wounded girl while a woman with pink hair, a large black man, and a man with a fake eye trailed after Greyback.

The man with sandy hair untied her hands frowning, obviously assessing the situation. He proceeded to push her innards back into her as she shrieked in pain.

Sam covered his mouth and squeezed Hermione's hand, "Enough." The memory faded away and he looked to Hermione as the mist filled the area. "Did… Did she make it?"

Hermione looked at him, "we could only do so much; she survived for 3 more days before finally passing."

Sam nodded in response not knowing what to say.

Hermione looked up at Sam, "now we go back." Sam felt himself being pulled out of the pensive and land on his feet. He stared at Harry and Hermione quietly.

Hermione spoke up, "That is my proof. Is it enough for you to accept our help?"

Sam Uley looked at her and nodded, "I have no other choice, but I would like to know about the magic world you are in better."

Hermione nodded, "I just wanted to fill you in on the situation and let you know how serious this is to us. I have a book on what happened to lead up to the recent war and the downfall of the Dark Lord Voldemort." She handed him the second book gently and smiled as she gave it to him. "Would you like me to fix your shorts so you can phase in them?"

Sam looked to her and nodded, "there are eight of us, so if we could bring you other pairs…"

Hermione shook her head, "No need I can replicate them." She waved her wand at the shorts and 5 replicas were made as she cast spells on Quil's and his shorts repeating the process with the stacks that were lying on the table. She flicked her wand and they folded into a neat pile. "Anything else?"

Sam looked at her, "we have a girl in the pack so if you could make a shirt or something for her."

Hermione glanced at Harry, "Give me your shirt."

Harry look scandalized, "No!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "then give me your undershirt!"

Harry scowled at her as he stripped down and threw his undershirt at her before redressing.

She cast the spell on it and folded it by hand looking at Sam. "I can't adjust a bra without her bringing me one of her own or you bringing it to me. I was hoping you could come out to meet me so I can explain some aspects of the wizarding world to you. The book explains the war but I can explain everything else and we can strategize. Ron usually does the strategy with me so when he gets here we can set up a time for planning but how about we meet up tomorrow so I can answer any questions you may have. I am hoping that you will keep this quiet from you pack since we aren't supposed to inform non-magic folk of our world. I am not sure if you count as magical creatures or not and I don't want any more than you three to know until I am sure I can reveal it to you all."

Sam nodded and saying, "I agree to meet you tomorrow, but I insist that you come to La Push to discuss it with me. I will make sure that Quil and Embry will guard from some of the more nosy pack members. They will be curious about these clothes to say the least, but I will keep them away. If you avoid being seen when you come to the house I would appreciate it… makes it easier to brush off if I don't have to introduce you."

Hermione nodded and looked to Quil and Embry, "Are you two running patrol tomorrow?"

Quil nodded, "Yeah- we will be running around noon tomorrow. We can meet you here and lead you back to Sam's."

Hermione nodded, "That is acceptable, I will wait on this side of the river until you get here, then I will cross once you give me permission."

Harry grabbed Hermione's arm, "You are not going alone. Ron… would kill me and I would kill me too if you got hurt."

Hermione glared at him as Harry released her arm, "Sam trusted me today and it is my turn to trust him tomorrow. I will go alone tomorrow and I have a portkey so I will be fine. We will discuss this later. I am sure you will try to scold me but I am going to Sam's tomorrow and you are not going to stop me or interfere."

Harry glowered at Hermione, as he stormed away in the direction of Jasper muttering, "Be stubborn then."

Hermione turned back to the three shapeshifters and smiled, "I am sure you would like to see us leave first, so if you would step off the platform we will be on our way." They all got off of the platform on their respective sides and Hermione vanished it quickly. "Thank you for listening and I will see you tomorrow."

Sam watched as Harry phased into a buck and Hermione into a wolf before following the most likable leech back to the den of bloodsuckers. Sam turned to his two pack mates there stating, "I am putting a gag order on you two. You are not allowed to talk about what happened today until I say you can. You two will pick Hermione up here tomorrow at noon and bring her back in her wolf form. Make sure no on approaches the house while she is filling me in on this." Sam looked at the cover of the thick book he was given. There were two pictures on the front: one of a snakelike man and another of the Hermione, Harry, and Ron. "Let's get back now." They all phased and Sam carried the large book straight to his house.

When he got there Paul was standing with Jared and Jacob looking at him intensely. Sam threw the book up in the air and phased before catching it in his hand.

Paul growled, "Where did you go?"

Jared smiled, "I just want to know where you got those shorts."

Sam shoved the extra shorts and shirt to Jared, "Go deliver those to the pack members now." Sam continued past as Jared dropped his shorts and put on a pair and started phasing back and forth laughing as he did so.

Jake chuckled at Jared and took a pair to try on for himself.

Paul growled more loudly as he put an arm in front of Sam. "Sam! Answer me!"

Sam stopped and turned to glare at Paul, "Are you challenging me, Lahote?" The tone of voice shook Paul and made him back up as Sam advanced on him, "I will tell you what happened later when I think you should know what is going on."

Paul began to shake as he glared at him. "You can't hide leech matters from the pack!" Paul growled and glared shaking harder.

Sam growled, "It isn't a leech problem, you will learn later. Phase and run out your anger, now."

Paul phased, snarling before running off.

Sam sighed as Emily walked out saying, "He really needs to control his anger. It is getting worse, Sam."

Sam nodded and walked inside with the book saying, "Emily, make sure no one bothers me tonight. I have some reading to do."

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! I am resetting the poll so it is narrowed down to 5 instead of 10 this week, so don't forget to vote! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to hear from you. Please Review. <em>

_Special thanks to: traceybuie, IAmTheStars, LauRawrCait, Gina619, lunarwing, Skydancer2ooo, Desi-Pari Always, and Shy 28._

_Shy28: Thanks for reviewing! I am glad you like the story and I agree with you... I think Jacob__ deserved better throughout the books, but sometimes I think he was a bit whiny. I can't wait to hear from you again! _

_See you guys next week! _

_~Mousie~ _


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Oh goodness I am so sorry with the typo last chapter! Thank you all who pointed it out, I really appreciate it. The typo has been fixed now and we can get on with the story!_

**Finding Freedom**

**Chapter 6: Never A Dull Day**

Bella Swan stared in amazement at Edward. In the past hour he had unveiled a completely different world to her. A world that was full of so many wonders as well as filled with racism and other horrors she could compare to the Holocaust. "You mean to tell me that you have known about witches and wizards and didn't tell me at the start?"

Edward nodded, "I didn't know the extent of the prejudice or our involvement in their world until Hermione brought it up quite vocally. It seems the Volturi haven't been telling other vampires of their interactions with the wizarding world. I feel with this new information that I shouldn't change you."

Bella froze but Edward could see the fury brewing in her eyes. "What! After all we have been through? You are going to start this again!"

Edward frowned, "Bella…"

"Don't _Bella _me! You just changed your mind again because of some hocus pocus bitch! Who is she to say what is dangerous and not!" Bella yelled. She paced back and forth before glancing outside and seeing Jasper, Harry, and Hermione walking out of the woods and into the backyard. Bella fumed and stormed down the stairs with Edward close behind her. She slammed the sliding door open and walked angrily towards Hermione.

The trio froze at the angry human stormed towards them.

Harry smirked, "I don't need pathokinesis to feel that rage."

Hermione swatted Harry as Bella approached her. She saw Jasper begin to try and calm Bella and stopped him. "Jasper, if you could let Bella speak her mind right now… Bella, how can I help you?"

Bella looked like she was on the verge of angry tears. Hermione frowned as Bella said, "You made Edward change his mind about changing me."

Hermione shook her head, "That was not my intention; I merely wanted you to be informed of the wizarding world and the amount of prejudices within that world. We just got through a war over that recently and that was just the beginning. Now we must start reforming outdated laws restricting what wizards consider to be magical creatures. That involves werewolves, veelas, and vampires to name a few."

"Why did he change his mind?" She yelled, "He barely knows you! What made you think you had the right to mess around in my business!" Bella screamed. At this point the entire Cullen family had moved outside so they could see this argument.

Harry sighed and walked past Bella, "Call me if you need me Hermione. It's no fun watching you argue with a _child._"

Bella growled, "Where do think you are going! Both of you are wizards and you are my problem right now. " When Harry ignored her, Bella grabbed his arm, "I'm not done with either of you."

Hermione stepped forward and pushed Bella back, "Don't you dare grab him like that. You should show some respect from someone who saved the muggle world from a mass murderer!"

Bella swung to slap Hermione and as she did Rosalie rushed forward to block Hermione while Edward proceeded to tackle Rosalie. Hermione grabbed Bella's arm and twisted it behind her back but was hit in the leg by Edward tackling Rosalie and fell forward. Hermione released Bella quickly so the angry girl wouldn't get pushed face first into the ground but the damage was done as Bella tried to regain balance she slipped and fell face forward into the ground with a crack.

"Don't breathe!" Hermione yelled as Harry flipped Bella over to see a broken and bloody nose. Hermione looked up to see all of the Cullens, except Rosalie, not breathing with their hands over their noses. Rosalie's eyes were darkening and Hermione said, "Edward don't let go of Rosalie and no one else move!"

Hermione quickly pointed her wand at Bella's nose, "Hold on to my hand this might hurt." Bella was shaking, "Trust me Bella." Bella grabbed Hermione's hand and prepared for the pain. "Episky!" A loud crack was heard as Bella's nose snapped into place.

Rosalie was beginning to overpower Edward just because of sheer determination. Harry yelled, "I have an idea! Accio Honeydukes' bag!" Out of the house zoomed a bag of candies and he fished around for a blood pop and shoved the candy into Rosalie's mouth. Rosalie visibly relaxed and a look of realization dawned upon her face.

Hermione quickly cleaned up the blood with a "scorgify," as she nodded to Harry. "That should do it… Good thinking with the Blood pop… Have I told you how clever you are?"

Harry smirked, "You could mention it more often."

The Cullens began to breathe again as Carlise said, "That was magnificent! Are you okay Bella."

Bella opened her mouth to speak before she was cut off by an arrogant voice.

"Never a dull day eh, Potter! Always have to be the hero…"

Hermione snapped her head up to see Draco Malfoy with Luna Lovegood standing near the house.

Luna sighed, "Hello Harry. Hello Hermione. Hello coven of vampires. Hello muggle. I am Luna Lovegood and this is my work partner Draco Malfoy." Luna observed the look of surprise on everyone's faces. "Oh! We are here because Ron told us you might need some official documents if you were spending a long period of time here. We don't need you getting in trouble with muggle police while capturing the bad men. Since I make all of the documents for our little group… here I am."

Harry glared, "Did you have to bring the ferret?"

"Can it Potty!" Draco yelled.

Luna smiled, "He is my partner… remember… you told us we couldn't travel without our partners. Harry you are so forgetful sometimes, it must be the knarlybarts. Granted, the only reason I am partners with him is I don't hex him when he says something rude."

Hermione looked to Edward, "Edward, you need to decide if you want to be with her because honestly, I think you are being an ass right now. If you are going to marry her she can't stay human. You are jerking her around because you are insecure about turning her, but it is to the point where you can't be with her unless she is a vampire as well."

Draco groaned, "Of course! Leave it to Granger to sympathize with blood thirsty creatures with moronic human girlfriends!"

"That wasn't very nice Draco." Luna chimed, "Although that human girl shouldn't be so rude, must be the wrackspurts in the area."

Hermione marched over to Draco, "You will not be racist in my presence! We have discussed this!"

Draco shrugged and frowned, "Old habits die hard," He sniffled and looked at her, "being raised by a death eater with no love from my father… Always wanting that father figure to acknowledge me…"

Hermione scoffed, "Stop with the manipulative bull right now."

Bella sighed, "I am going home. I can't handle this right now. I need time to think."

"That's a first," Rosalie said rudely and smirked in the safety of Emmett's embrace, not that she needed it.

Esme sighed, "Rosie…"

Draco pointed to Rosalie, "I like her… She has a good smirk, which means she is as rude and arrogant as I am. I can respect that." Rosalie smirked at Draco and he smirked right back.

Emmett laughed and squeezed his wife, "He's got you pegged to a T"

Hermione glared at Draco before turning to Bella, "If you have any questions about the wizarding world feel free to ask me. I am sure this is extremely overwhelming right now and I understand you anger."

Edward sighed, "I'll take you home Bella."

Bella nodded as Edward led her to her car.

Hermione sighed, "Luna and Draco this is the Cullen family."

Carlise walked forward with Esme at his side and offered his hand to Luna and Draco, "I am Carlise, and this is my wife Esme. Jasper and Alice are standing right over there and Rosalie and Emmett are there. We didn't know you would be here so quickly."

Draco shook Carlise's hand hesitantly, "We probably won't be here long."

Luna smiled, "I'd like to stay longer, but I don't want to intrude."

Draco groaned at Luna's admission because that meant she would make him stay with her.

Esme ushered everyone inside of the house sighing, "Wizards are exhausting," before heading for her room.

Hermione rubbed her temples, "Alright Luna what paperwork will we need?"

Luna reached into her bottomless bag and pulled out a folder, "It looks like you guys will need, a passport, a driver's license, high school degree, and birth certificates just in case."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think any of us should be driving, so just an I.D. card will be fine."

Luna smiled and nodded, "We are also here to inform you who else will be here for your back up."

Hermione sighed, "I figured Lavender, Bill, and Fleur will be on the way."

Draco groaned, "Fleur… She is irritating."

Luna gave Draco a look making him be quiet, "Ron said he would be here soon as well. I would like to stay as well but I don't think I should because of Draco. The rest of the group said should be here in two days… that will be Tuesday so we have some time to find somewhere to stay."

Hermione nodded, "Maybe there is a hotel in town you two could stay at instead of staying here?"

Carlise frowned, "The only hotel isn't very good."

Draco plopped on the sofa, "I guess that means I get to go home."

Hermione smiled, "Not necessarily, you might be able to stay with the werewolves, if I ask nicely, of course."

Luna smiled, "Really?"

Draco snapped his head to her, "Stop messing."

Hermione grinned, "I'm not 'messing', I'll be sure to ask them tomorrow, but for now stay the night."

* * *

><p>Sam closed the thick book in his hands and stared at the cover in amazement. Sam Uley, for once in his life, had been completely absorbed in a book. He glanced to the clock that read 1:45 AM; he had been reading for about seven hours straight. Sam stretched his arms over his head and saw his imprint Emily lying on the other side of the couch asleep. Sam smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek.<p>

Emily stirred and opened her eyes glancing at the clock. "Must have been some book," she mused quietly, "you must be hungry."

Right on cue, Sam's stomach growled. He smiled and nodded, "Thanks for keeping the wolves at bay while I read."

Emily laughed lightly as she got up stretching, "What was it anyways?"

Sam smirked, "Pack business has to do with the leeches, babe."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Aren't I considered part of the pack since I am an imprint?"

Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, "The only ones who know about this one are Quil and Embry. I have to get all the details from the girl who gave me this book before telling them."

"A girl huh?" Emily smiled and strolled to the kitchen opening up the fridge and pulling out the meal Sam had refused earlier. "Do I have to be worried? You don't hang out with leeches unless it is a very dangerous reason."

Sam walked up to the bar connected to the kitchen and sat on a bar-stool staring at his imprint lovingly. "When I know what I can tell you, I will tell you what this is all about. I promise."

Emily walked over to an old microwave over an outdated stove and stuck the plate inside heating up the food. She walked away from the microwave and leaned across the counter smiling at Sam. "When will you know what you can tell me?"

Sam ran his hands through his hair closing his eyes, "You get to meet the girl tomorrow. She is going to be here at noon."

Emily stood up abruptly and whispered quickly, "You are bringing a leech into our home? What are you thinking?"

Sam looked up at her, "No! She isn't a leech. She has something to do with them but she isn't a leech."

Emily stared at Sam, "What is she? Is she a human? Is she like Bella Swan or something? Because Bella tends to cause a lot of problems unknowingly… I wouldn't be asking this if you weren't bringing her here. I live here, too…" she stated desperately.

Sam sighed and put his head in his hands, "You know I would never let anything dangerous come here." Emily stared him down and Sam replied, "I don't know how to explain."

Emily's eyes held a look of apprehension and doubt as she quietly uttered, "Try."

Sam stared at Emily feeling the tension build only to be broken by the beeping of the microwave. Emily turned around grabbing the plate and shoving it towards him impatiently. She stared at him expectantly. Sam sighed not being able to keep his mate in the dark on this, "You can't tell anyone okay?" Emily nodded as he continued, "Her name is Hermione and she is… Well, she is a witch."

Emily stared blankly at Sam, "So she is Wicca or something? How is that a big deal?" Emily swatted his arm, "You got me worked up for nothing!"

Sam shook his head, "No, she is like wand waving hocus pocus, goblins, wizards, potions, and spells magic."

"Are you serious? How do you know she is telling the truth?" Emily questioned.

Sam smiled, "Trust me she proved that she was a witch. Go look at the cover of the book."

Emily walked over to the book and stared at the cover. "It is a picture of three kids and a picture of a gross looking guy. So what?"

Sam shoveled some food in his mouth mumbling, "Keep watching."

Emily looked back down at the cover and shrieked when she saw the unattractive man shoot spells towards the other picture and the three kids start firing back. "Oh my god!" She dropped the book and the people in the picture stumbled and glanced at her.

Sam smirked, "I promise you she is very polite, I think you will like her. Just trust me Emily."

Emily picked up the book and smiled, "I always believed in magic as a kid," her smile started to fade, "but I am not sure how I feel right now. I am happy and a bit apprehensive about this Sam."

Sam finished off his large plate of food and hugged her, "She is a good guy… gal… witch… She is very polite. She even called me Mr. Uley." He laughed at the look on Emily's face. "Give her a chance."

Emily smiled, "I was going to give her a chance no matter what. I just wanted to know how to mentally prepare for her."

He hugged her tightly, "Let's get some rest."

As they walked to their bedroom Sam heard the sound of a visitor walking up the front steps. Sam sighed, "I'll be there shortly; it smells like Jared is outside."

Emily sighed and shrugged, "Be safe and don't track mud into the house again."

Sam smiled and kissed her forehead before hearing a knock on the door. "Sweet dreams," he said to her as he opened the door to reveal Jared. "Hey, if you needed me why not just howl?"

Jared shrugged, "I figured the leeches wanted me to keep it quiet. They are waiting for you on the other side of the river… They asked that I only tell you since you are the only one who would know what they want to talk about."

Sam growled, "I guess I have to go."

Jared smiled, "I am pretty sure they would be upset if we left them there all night."

Sam smirked, "Now I want to leave them there."

Jared chuckled, "We could just walk in human form and make them wait thirty minutes for us to saunter up."

Sam laughed, "Tempting, but I am sure this has to do with what happened earlier today and I would like to ask them about that as well. Come with me and I'll fill you in but you can't tell anyone else in the pack until I give the okay."

Jared and Sam raced to the same area where Sam had met Hermione earlier to see the Cullen coven standing quietly.

Carlise stepped forward, "Sam Uley, we are here to ensure the safety of the wizards staying with us."

Sam phased and looked at the coven quietly, "I have no problems with them. The people I met today seemed trustworthy and if that book about the war is real then it seems like I should help them as much as possible."

Rosalie growled, "You treat them with respect and keep your mutts in line around them."

Jared arched an eyebrow, "seems like the anti-everything she leech actually likes these wizards."

Sam silenced Jared raising his hand, "Cut it out." Sam looked at the vampire confused, "Why aren't you helping them?"

Esme shifted nervously, "All Vampires are policed by a group called the Volturi, they have already stated that if we don't change Bella we could be destroyed. We don't want to push them by helping in the wizarding war. Vampires are supposed to stay out of wizarding affairs."

"Why can we help then?" Sam asked.

Alice spoke up, "You guys aren't actually werewolves, you are shapeshifters and you don't have anyone that polices you other than yourselves. You have nothing to lose since no one can punish you for it. They don't even have a Ministry office concerning your breed."

"Doesn't that put us more at risk though? By not having rules they can make examples out of us." Sam argued.

Emmett spoke up, "You can claim self-preservation if you fight Greyback. The wizards just were being polite by asking if they could come onto your land. I am not sure if they even need your help, but Hermione wanted you to know the danger you are in so you won't hinder their operation."

Jasper rolled his eyes, "Hermione won't even ask you to fight probably. She is much too thoughtful. She just wants you to know that she needs your support and you need to allow the wizards to come onto your land."

Sam looked at them, "So we just need to stand by and let them fight on our land?"

Rosalie smiled, "pretty much mutt. You better be glad the blond guy isn't in charge…He would just walk on your land and tell you what is what. Hermione is asking and requesting that you help with a cover story for random people on your tribal land…"

Carlise cleared his throat, "This is all speculation. What we came here to say was that if anyone of those wizards come back with any major injuries from any of your pack…"

Edward spoke up, "You can consider the treaty null and void, meaning that you will get the fight you have been waiting for…"

Sam felt Jared stiffen beside him as he gazed at the vampires. "Understood… Let's go Jared…" Sam nodded to the vampires and phased with Jared running back to their homes. With treaty on the line it showed the wizards were really good people and the Coven was willing to risk their lives for them. Sam's trust in these wizards was now cemented.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! Hope you like the new chapter! No major announcements today but I would like to thank traceybuie, Skydancer2ooo, waterflower20, IAmTheStars, lunarwing, Desi-Pari Always, Aslan'sWhiteWitch, Marsgoddess1, XxgarciaxX, and Gina619 for reviewing! Please review and I will see you guys next update!<em>

_~Mousie_

_P.S. I GOT INTO **POTTERMORE**! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOD alsifhasldfiuhasdifhasdk _

_P.S.S. Ignore my spaz out  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Finding Freedom**

**Chapter 7: Are These Capable People?  
><strong>

Bella jerked awake and rolled over to see the clock. It read 4:35 A.M. She just couldn't stay asleep. She felt terrible for snapping at the new people in her fiancée's life. She couldn't help being upset. It had taken so long to get Edward to agree to turn her and she knew it wasn't Hermione's fault that he changed his mind. Bella rolled onto her side and felt tears coming to her eyes. She didn't know what to do anymore. Hermione was right, he was jerking her around. She heard a creak in her room and looked to the corner of her room and saw Edward standing there.

"Go away, Edward, I don't want to talk to you right now." Bella sniffled.

Edward sighed, "Bella, I am just worried about changing you with all of the prejudiced people out there."

"So it is either the Volturi get me or the Wizards get me!" Bella whispered angrily, "You don't seem to get there is really no choice anymore, Aro isn't going to wait long before coming to check up on your promise to change me."

Edward sighed, "I know, but I don't want to save you from them only to have you be hurt by another group."

Bella looked down at the floor boards of her room, "Edward, you need to make up your mind and when you have made it stick with it. I will give you a week to decide… If you can't… Well, we will let your family vote again on it and we will decide if we should still marry. I love you Edward, but you can't jerk me around like this. It was so set in stone before you knew about the wizards."

"Bella…"

"No Edward, you have to decide. I hope you decide to turn me but you have to choose." Bella sighed and lay back in bed, "I need to sleep… we have school tomorrow… Good night Edward."

"Sleep well, Bella"

* * *

><p>Hermione was sleeping peacefully when she began to hear voices.<p>

"Give it here, Potter."

"Shove off, Malfoy, it is mine."

"Come on, Potter, let me play with it."

"Get your own."

"Didn't your parents ever teach you it is nice to share? Oh wait your parents are dead!"

Hermione growled as she heard the boys begin to pummel each other. She sat up and immobilized them both.

Harry and Draco stared at Hermione frozen as she began to speak, "We are in a house full of vampires and you two decide to FIST FIGHT! What is WRONG with you!" She lifted the spell with a wave of her wand and waited for their answer.

Harry looked at her, "Alright I guess that was kind of dumb…"

Draco looked at her, "If it is any consolation, most of them are at school or work… Esme is the only one here right now."

Hermione rubbed her temple and sighed, "What time is it?"

Luna glanced up from her Quibbler stating serenely, "Almost ten o'clock…"

Hermione stretched in her bed and got up to get ready. "I finally had a chance to sleep in, I am so happy right now."

Draco scoffed, "I'd rather be sleeping in my own bed… It is so much softer."

"Your bed is probably made out of illegal substances like hippogriff feathers…" Harry shot back.

"Dreaming about my bed eh Potter? I always thought you had a thing for men…" Draco snarked back.

Hermione groaned, "Stop for five bloody minutes will you?"

Draco and Harry fell silent as Luna smiled, "They are acting out because of the Narshlops in the room. They cause aggressive behaviors in males and make females more fertile."

Hermione glanced at Luna mouth agape before grabbing her clothes for the day and walking to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

><p>Planning on what she was going to say to Sam and how to explain everything to him took her about an hour to decide. She wanted to make sure that she wouldn't offend him at all. She looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30. She ran upstairs to see Draco and Harry still bickering. She sighed loudly and looked at Harry, "Hey Harry, would you mind finding out when Bill and Fleur are getting here? We need to set up a tent outside for them if they are arriving here today."<p>

Harry looked up at her, "Don't forget Lavender is coming too… She is going to get here when Ron is done with the trial."

Hermione nodded and scowled slightly at the mention of Lavender. "Yeah Yeah just find out okay?"

"Hermione, I don't think you should go alone…" Harry stated

Draco rolled his eyes, "Give it up Potter, she is going to go no matter what you say Golden Boy."

Luna shrugged, "Hermione is perfectly capable of taking care of herself and you should give her more credit Harry."

"See they support me! You and especially Ron never trust I can take care of myself." With that said, Hermione left to meet up with the pack.

Draco looked at the space Hermione vacated, "Well then… She seems still torn up about something. Why did she dump him if she liked him so much?"

Luna looked over saying, "They were too different and neither of them is very good at compromising."

Harry stared at his hands, "I don't even know anymore… Hermione broke it off but she is the one that can't move on…"

Draco picked at his fingernails, "I don't like seeing Granger like that… She deserved better than the Weasel anyways. She wants to be an ambassador for magical creatures and create world peace… he wants a quidditch world cup"

Harry glanced over, "I know what you mean. I love Ron and all but they are different levels, and don't call him Weasel."

"Always knew you had a thing for Ron!" Draco laughed.

"Not like that Ferret!"

"Boys stop it."

* * *

><p>Hermione changed into her animagus form and ran to the meeting point. She was a bit early but she wanted to look at the forest anyways. Hermione sat under a tree and stared up into the canopy of the forest smiling. There wasn't much sun here but the light here was still pretty when it filtered through the tree tops. She rested her back against the tree and thought about the choices she had made. She couldn't help but care for Ron but she really needed to get over it. They would never be a couple and she knew it, but that didn't make it hurt any less. She heard the pounding of large paws approaching and stood up quickly dusting dead leaves off of her jeans. Quil and Embry bounded into view and she smiled and nodded her head at them.<p>

Embry phased and smiled to her, "If you would follow us and try not to be seen we would appreciate it."

Hermione smiled, "No problem, I'll be right behind you but you won't be able to see me." She casted a disillusionment spell on herself and apparated across the river touching Embry's shoulder making him jump. "Right here, let's get going."

Embry nodded and phased hearing Hermione phased behind him and began to run towards Sam and Emily's place.

When they arrived Embry phased and told Quil to continue patrolling. Quil ran off and Embry opened the door for himself and held it open behind him so Hermione could come in behind him even though he couldn't see her.

Hermione appeared next to him and thanked him.

"Hey Sam! She is here!" Embry yelled before turning to Hermione, "It's nothing! I gotta get back to patrolling though. See you Hermione…" Embry ran out the door and phased as soon as he got to the tree line.

Hermione looked around the cabin and saw a woman in the kitchen cooking something that smelled delicious. She walked forward and saw Sam come out of one of the back rooms. She nodded her head to him, "Sam Uley."

Sam returned the nod with one of his own, "Hermione Granger, if that book is even halfway true I should be thanking you and your friends."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Did you have any questions?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, but first I'd like to introduce you to my imprint Emily."

At the sound of her name Emily turned around to reveal a tray of scones with a smile on her marred face. "Hello Hermione, I am Emily."

Hermione was initially startled at the large scar but shook it off quickly before walking over and smiling at the other girl. "Hello, Emily, I am sorry to intrude on your house."

Emily laughed lightly, "I decided to give a try at scones since an English person was coming by today."

Hermione smile and looked at the scones, "That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you."

Emily gestured to the den, "Why don't we go in here, I am sure you and Sam have much to talk about."

Hermione smiled and followed Emily to the couch and sat down across from Sam.

Emily smiled, "I'll leave you two to your important business. I need to go to the store anyways… You boys are eating everything I get. And clean up the kitchen for me please."

Sam nodded and smiled at his imprint watching her walk out the front door.

"She is very nice…." Hermione shifted slightly seeing the book she gave Sam on the coffee table, "Did you read it all?"

Sam nodded, "It is hard to believe but the fact that the cover moves makes me mostly a believer… Can you show me some more?"

Hermione nodded, "Want me to clean the kitchen?"

Sam smiled, "As long as you don't ruin it."

Hermione pointed her wand to the kitchen and casted a few quick cleaning spells making the dishes do themselves and the counter spotless. Hermione turned back to Sam and smiled, "Anything else?"

Sam shook his head, "That's enough for me. Now, what would you need the pack to do?"

Hermione straightened up, "Well, all I really wanted was permission to fight on your land without your interference."

Sam frowned, "I won't let my people be harmed by your magic."

"Oh no, you would be allowed to protect your families and friends… I just mean leave the fighting to us. From what I understand you fellows aren't very good at keeping beings alive if you attack them. We want these criminals to go to trial, so we'd prefer them alive."

Sam nodded, "We have never attacked humans but I think that we would only be able to destroy humans. We may be able to help with transformed werewolves but other than that I am not sure how we can help."

Hermione smiled, "The plan for now is that we will set up protections all around the area we decide to fight and lure Fenrir out by using you as bait. After he appears we will have already set up a warded area for you to oversee the fight with your pack. I'd recommend having your fastest and your most aggressive pack mates patrolling to make sure no one comes near the area."

Sam nodded, "Fastest would be Leah… Most aggressive would be Paul…"

"I also think we should place some wizards in your area just in case Fenrir comes sooner than expected. These people fight dirty and I am not saying you can't defend yourselves but I'd be more comfortable with more eyes down in this area. We can't do much if we need your permission to cross borders every time." Hermione stated thoughtfully.

Sam nodded, "How many would you send down?"

Hermione counted on her fingers, "Well Draco can't stay with the vampires, due to conflict within our group. Luna is his assigned partner so they travel together, so that is two. I think Fleur and Bill should stay here as well, just because I want at least four wizards down here just in case."

"Are these capable people?" Sam asked

Hermione nodded, "I think they are the best people to defend you if you need it. Draco is a bit of a prat but he is extremely capable of magic and is very skilled. Luna is able to keep Draco at least kind of tame and she can cast some very powerful wards. Bill is a curse-breaker so no worry on him and Fleur is amazing with charms. We can supply tents and they are magical tents so they won't need anything from you guys."

Sam chuckled, "Knowing Emily she will want to feed them all."

Hermione laughed, "She will have to compete with Fleur then."

Sam nodded, "It is decided they can come down and pitch their tents right near the house. May I explain the situation to the pack?"

"I researched and I found that you are considered magical beings according to the English Minister of Magic so you guys can witness magic with no repercussions." Hermione smiled and said, "That includes imprints as the pack as well."

"So you know what imprints are?"

Hermione let out a noncommittal noise, "Ehhhh… From a vampire's point of view…"

Sam laughed, "So the barbaric version?"

Hermione smiled and nodded laughing quietly, "Rosalie explained it so it was filled with racial slurs."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Let me explain it better then…"

* * *

><p>Ron walked through the halls of Azkaban with Augustus Rookwood in front of him.<p>

"Weasley, I can't help but wonder why you personally escort me to my cell every day after the hearings." Rookwood rasped out as he gazed at the shackles cutting into his wrists.

Ron glared at his prisoner and opened door leading to Rookwood's cell block, "I am required as the bounty hunter to confirm you have been locked in your cell properly."

Rookwood smiled as he sauntered slowly down the halls, "Weasley? What do you know of ancient magic?" He looked into Ron's eyes and licked at the blood dripping from his wrist.

Ron grimaced and looked at his prisoner, "Shut up."

Rookwood chuckled, "I was an Unspeakable. I know of many types of magic: Blood magic, Dark Magic… I will let you in on the most powerful secrets if you let me go."

Ron pushed the criminal against the stone wall, "Don't you dare try to bribe me, you snake." Ron released Rookwood and pushed him down the hallway. "Keep walking, we are almost to your cell."

"It's a shame," Rookwood crooned, "Your blood is so pure but your mind is so muddied."

Ron opened the door to the cell and glanced at the floor, it seemed that Rookwood split open his mattress and covered the floor with a thin layer of straw. Ron frowned, "Of course you destroy the one thing in the room! Get in."

He stepped into his cell and smiled. "You could have been one of us, but now you face the consequences…" With that said Rookwood slammed his hands onto the floor and a blood seal sprung up from under the straw and threw Ron back into the wall. The surge of power caused the entire wall of the high security cell block to explode.

Ron blinked off the dizziness and saw the most notorious criminals apparating out of their cells. "NO!" Ron sent up the alarm flare and the sirens began as aurors appeared out of nowhere to try and catch the fugitives.

"SHIT!" Ron cursed as he felt the back of his head to feel an open gash. He felt his vision blurring and tried to hold onto consciousness. The last thing he saw was the laughing faces of Lucius Malfoy and the Lestrange Brothers before blacking out.

* * *

><p><em>Uh oh! Sorry about such a cliffie! I just felt it was the best place to end this chapter! Please don't beat me! <em>

_I have to thank Traceybuie, waterflower20, lunarwing, LifeStruckManiac, IAmTheStars, Wolfwifey0611, Desi-Pari Always, skydancer2ooo, Aslan'sWhiteWitch, Gemini-rose16, and Megan Consoer for their wonderful reviews. _

_Recently I have been flooded with requests to put Harry into the running for Hermione's potential pairing. I feel bad for not giving him a chance in the first place so I am leaving it to you guys. I am putting up a poll asking if Harry should be in the running. It is a yes or no poll and it is on my profile page. Please vote so I know what to do for you guys! Hope to hear from you soon! Please Review and I will see you guys next week!_

_~Mousie_

_P.S. I am so happy that you guys are enjoying this!  
><em>


End file.
